Why I Ran Away
by misscakerella
Summary: Hmm... I'm not good at summaries. Don't worry. It's not a kid oneshot, but it sounds alot like something from a soap opera. I know it's not what I usually write, but eh. Just review, or whatever you want to do.


**Here's another weird story based on life experience. Kind of. Sort of.I dunno. Just read. Life can be so cruel. I know it's not what I usually write, but I thought I should try something new.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, maybe except this bag of chips I'm eating right now...**

(Stevie)

I am here at the library. Sitting at a table all alone. Alone. It's funny that people always mistake me for a perf, even though I'm the complete opposite of a perf. My hair always sticks up in weird angles and I never wear the right clothes. I remember a time when I used to have friends. That was before he always ran away, not even bothering to say hello anymore.

I continue doing my homework when I feel a presensce in front of me. I look up and see him.

"Hey Stevie." he says. I take a minute to process this. How could he have the courage to just come here after everything I've been through? I've spent my birthday with no one. I went through heartbreak with no one to cheer me up. I didn't have anyone to write songs with. Why? How? We were the only two in the library, so that didn't really help me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask not making eye contact with him. He takes a seat at the table.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks. I guess I'm terrible for still holding a grudge, but I wasn't the person to just forget. I needed an explanation.

"What do you think?" I ask bitterly. He sighs, and he asks the least expected question.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks. Why am I mad at him?

"You always ran away. Why? We didn't do anything to you. You always acted like we were going to do something to you, so you always ran at unexpected times." I say. It was surprising that the librarian didn't say anything. Well, Mr. T was too deep in a book, so he was basically asleep when he read.

"You had no idea what I was going through during that time."

"What were you going through then? You couldn't tell me? Were you scared I would say something? Don't you trust me?"

"Stevie-"

"Stevie what? What do you have to say?"

"You don't have any idea what I was going through, did you?" he asks.

"Then tell me what happened."

"They told me not to tell." he says. I mentally facepalm myself. What's the point of telling someone they've had alot on their plate if they are not going to explain it?

"I thought we told each other everything."

After long consideration, Zander finally sighs and responds. "Since they are not here anymore, I guess I can tell you."

"Just say it."

"Okay. A long time ago, I used to be bullied by a bunch of guys from school."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The group kept picking on me, and I was fine with it. Until I stood up for myself."

"What's the point of this? So you stood up for yourself and they probably got detention."

"True, but they told me that they were going to beat up my friends," Zander says and I look at him differently. All this time, he ran away from us because he was afraid we were going to get hurt? "I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Did you ever think that leaving us already did enough damage Z? We thought you hated us, which left us heartbroken. After a short period of time, we all became distant."

"Stevie-"

"It's because of you, my friends are not speaking to me anymore. You kept us together Z. Because of our sulking, we couldn't keep a conversation going. Did you think we would be happy without you?" I ask feeling tears well up in my eyes. I try to hold them back, but that only made it worse.

"What did you think I did all this time? I had to go through all that shit because I didn't want those bullies to hurt you, or the rest of Gravity 5!"

"For a second, Kacey thought you betrayed us for the Perfs." I whisper hoping he didn't hear me. But by the gasp that escaped his lips, he heard me.

"You do know that I wouldn't betray you."

"Why are you still here? You obviously have fangirls waiting for you."

"Don't try to change the subject."

"Zander-"

"I was worried about you the most. I worried about you because I like you. Now I realize that you hate me."

"I don't hate you-"

"Just say the word, and I'll stay out of your life." he snaps. Okay. That hurt.

"You liked me?"

"How could you be so oblivious?"

"Zander-"

"I knew you didn't want to talk to me." he says and tries to walk away. Surprisingly, I stop him.

"Zander, let me speak."

"Then what?"

"I like you too." I say and I notice we are very close. I want to close the gap between our lips, but I don't.

He does.

**Okay, so if romatic cheesy one-shots that sound like it's from a soap opera are your cup of tea, then I guess you enjoyed this. Sort of. I have no idea what was going on in my head when I posted this. Review, or whatever you want to do.**


End file.
